Wedding Dress
by JasZ1991
Summary: Always being pushed away when she's been there for most of his life and for a girl that: might or might not have stayed in his life long enough. The argument was bad and boundaries where overstepped. Can he get his dream girl back before it's too late? ChrisXBianca ChrisxOC
1. Back again

_**So.. I once again lost my muse for My Momma said... Oh well. So here's another story! Hopefully, this one is good lol. Enjoy! - JasZ**_

* * *

Christopher Halliwell stares at his long time friend, Isadora Campos, who is seated across from him. It's been a long while since he's seen her. Yet it seems as time hasn't taken a toll on the young woman. She still looks the same as if time never passed. Long raven locks that reflects the sunlight; hazel eyes that will lure just about anyone. Full lips: that always houses a smile with the company of dimples at the end. A small nose: that crinkles when she teases him about his cologne. His best friend over fourteen years unfortunately she drifted to being a mere friend.

Sure it's his fault for pushing her away after hooking up with Bianca. She did try to catch up with him, and he always declined her offers. Now four years after his break with Bianca he's trying to reconnect with someone important in his life. She impacted it as much as his family impacted the supernatural world.

"So out of curiosity… Why now out of four years of no contact?" Her accented voice questions as she toys with her straw.

"I'm sorry about that, Dora. I know I've been a bad friend…" He whispers knowing the look of disapprove on her face. "I just got caught up with all the-" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Hm..." She hums while taking a sip of her lemon ice tea. "Don't get me wrong, Chris. It's great to be seated across from you after a long break. But I'm a little hesitant about you coming back."

"Understandable." He mumbles, eyeing her as she brushes a stray lock, her fingernails painted the color of sea green. The color complements tan her complexion.

There's a long pregnant pause that settles awkwardly at their table. Isadora toys with the straw once again. Her mind drifting to the last time they spoke. It wasn't the best way to part ways but it was the last straw for her. Always being pushed away when she's been there for most of his life and for a girl that: might or might not have stayed in his life long enough. The argument was bad and boundaries where overstepped. It ended with Isadora punching him and storming out. Wyatt of course attempted to calm her down. But the blond couldn't do much with the woman. Junior also lured her out of her little rut but it ended with them getting drunk.

"Are you going to Junior's later?" Isadora idly asks, hazel eyes meet green ones.

"Might as well. Haven't been to a gathering in a long time; should be a great excuse to go out. Are they still any fun?" He replies eyeing the look she has on her face.

"Juny knows how to get down. I just wish he wasn't so vocal about his advancement with Nora."

"Nora?" Chris mumbles not knowing who the woman is.

"Nora, as in Leonora, my sister." Isadora rolls her eyes at the man. "I know your getting old but dang, Chris. This takes the cake."

"I'm a few years older then you, Dora."

"Exactly, moron." She offers him a teasing smile. A smile he now realizes that he missed.

"So did you ever get into that program you wanted?" Chris changes the subject.

"Which program would that be?" Their waiter finally arrives with their meals. Both thank the young man, who seems to be smitten with Isadora.

"Wasn't it teaching?" This earns him a snort. "That isn't very lady like, Dora."

"I can be what I want whenever I want." She sasses back.

"How long are you in town for?" He chants as he cuts his steak.

"Kicking me out already? Shame on you." Isadora waggles her finger at. "In all seriousness a while; Papa asked me to transfer here. Stating that Mama wasn't improving." She releases a sigh, while putting her fork and knife down.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know our parents have been friends for a long time."

Isadora was about to retort something when a phone chimes. Pulling her purse from her side; she quickly pulls it out and checks who is calling. A smile, that only shined for him is plastered on her face, excusing herself she answers the phone.

"Hello stranger," She greets the person on the other line.

* * *

_**Let me know what you guys think! And who is on the other line with Isadora? I wonder who started the fight! - JasZ**_


	2. Chicago!

**_Here's an Update! Hope you enjoy! This story is inspired by Tae-Yang's song 'Wedding Dress'- JasZ_**

* * *

Chris can't help but feel a little shunned. Who was she talking to? Why did she smile at her phone like a loon, that smile was just for him? Why does he even feel this way? He continued to eat, but he'd pick up random parts of the conversation.

"Wait a minute! You're telling me that you're on your way here?" She gasps in delight, her eyes shining with pure joy. "No, I mean Papa and Mama won't let you go to a motel. Get your butt over my casa."

Chris cocks his head as he hears her switch off to Spanish, a smile ways on her lips. He's never seen her so happy with just anyone. Maybe it's her brother… but why would he go to a motel? Shaking his head he notices that she's off the phone and taking a bite of her Pasta.

"Chicago, treated you alright?" Chris attempts to stitch the open wound that time has created.

"More than alright, Santiago was right a changed was needed." The beaming look in her eyes tells him that she's telling the truth.

"How is Santi?" The oldest of the Campos siblings ran off to Chicago when he finished high school. He wanted to get away from the Family.

"He's fine. Married two years ago, which he's still cross that you missed."

"Wait Santiago, the one that vowed to never be tamed!"

"Yes, Francesca is a good girl. She's like an older sister!"

"How about Alvaro?"

"Alvaro, that punk snatched a nurse. Go figure. But then again he did take after Uncle Henry wanting to help out in the force."

Uncle Henry… How he forgot that she was that adopted niece to his aunts and uncles. She basically became family over the years until he shoved her away. Isadora was close to all of his family members but you can tell that she favored Paige and Henry. It could be that they viewed her like another daughter seeing that Henry and her dad are best friends since High School. His mother taught Isadora how to cook; their mothers become close friend over the years.

"He's transferred to Chicago right?" Isadora nods while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"How are you and Bianca?"

"Over and done with." Chris tries to force a smile on his lips. He still doesn't understand what happened to them.

"Sorry to hear that. I know Bianca meant the world for you. I'm sure you guys will work it out." The sincere tone in her voice confuses him.

"I thought you hated her."

"Chris, I didn't hate her. I just didn't trust her at the time… Maybe I still don't. You were my best friend. It was my job to protect you. Over time I got over the fact that you weren't going to listen to me. But then again; your family has a problem when it comes to the love game."

"Tell me about it. I'm sorry for being a prick the last time we saw each other. Accusing you of being jealous and wanting-"

"Hey, mister, let it go. We are in our middle-sorry I'm in my mid-twenties and you're pushing thirty." The taunting tone causes him to chuckle.

"Way to announce my age, Dora."

"If you still love Bianca go to her, Chris. Don't let the past blind you. She made you happy and if she still does; don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Isadora takes his hand into hers.

"Thanks, Dora."

"You're paying for the food right?"

"Way to kill the mood!"

"What can I say I learned from the best!"

"I don't know if that would be Junior or Wyatt…"

"Well, I was going to say Linda. But whatever floats your canoe."

"I don't have a Canoe."

"Then get one!"

The two finish their meals and spit up soon after that. Each heading off home or to pick up someone from the airport.

* * *

_**Let me know what you guys think!-JasZ**_


	3. Hello My EX

**_Here's another Chappy! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to those who read and follow the story. Let me know what you guys think-JasZ_**

* * *

Several Months later,

Chris stares at himself in the mirror, buttoning up the last button to his shirt. He makes sure he's all ready to head out to Henry Junior's place. The idea of being with Isadora has played in his head over the last year or so. He's been waiting to ask her out but it's hard; knowing that they each have a life outside of the magical world. Besides the point that she travels back and forth to Chicago to visit her brothers.

Grabbing his keys he goes down the stairs and spots his sister with Wyatt as they whisper to one another. Cocking an eyebrow he saunters over. It's only when he's a few feet away when he catches a glimpse of Melinda's phone and a picture of a man one shines brightly.

"Who's that?" Chris asks his sister who quickly shoves her phone into her purse.

"No one, let's go!" She takes Wyatt's hand and slaps him until he gets the point that she wants him to orb away. Of course Wyatt blinks at his sister in confusion until she stomps on his foot.

Pulling out his phone out, he texts Isadora. 'Do you know why Wyatt and Mel are acting weird?'

Plucking his leather jacket from the coat rack he puts it on. It then he hears the chirping of his phone. Opening he notices that's its Isadora. Who quickly replies to the concerned half breed. His eyes skim the text.

'_Do I look like their babysitter?_' He chuckles, it's odd that he gets his best friend back and when he reads the messages he can clearly hear it in her voice.

'_You're too short to be their babysitter.'_

'_Gasp, I'm average height! For that you're not getting any of my rolls or my peach vodka! *hides everything* Good day sir_!'

'_It's eleven thirty, Dora!_' He really missed this girl.

'_I said Good DAY! *TALK TO THE HAND GESTURE!*_'

'_Be there in half an hour!'_ He replies.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket he heads out the door. He nearly knocks someone over. Grabbing the person he looks down to see that it's Bianca. Her dark eyes bright and luring like always. She eyes him with a stunned look on her pretty face.

"What are you doing here, B?" Chris lets her go and eyes the girl he is currently attempting to get over.

"Isadora asked me to stop by." She mumbles.

"She isn't here."

"I know that, she told me to make sure that I tag along. Something about you getting drunk and need someone to watch your ass."

"Pft, that little girl needs to keep her nose out of things." He knows what his so called friend is pulling.

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Dora, invited you. Come on. I'll orb us there probably will be better…" He reenters his home and allows his ex to enter.

* * *

_**And there it is...Bianca made an appearance!-JasZ**_


	4. Wait what?

_**Here's another chap. I'm trying my best to update but i get a little distracted with my Kolvina stories... So bare with me.-JasZ**_

* * *

Once they get there, they are bombarded by Chris' cousins. Each chattering about something Isadora did. Long ago, Isadora would shy away from liquor and nasty habits. Now, she seems to indulge on it; replacing her unhealthy habit of eating chocolate.

Two hours later,

Chris watches as she prances about Henry Juniors apartment. A carefree smile on her pretty face as she leans onto Wyatt. Wyatt just chuckles and ruffles the petite woman's hair. It's when her phone rings and she shushes them all.

"Shut up, I don't want him to know!" She shouts as a giggle escape.

"Then don't answer the blasted phone!" Leonora comments from the arm chair not to far from where her sister sits.

"Hello, hey there… I'm might have had a few… I'm safe. We are at Junnie's place. My sister is here along with Jun's siblings and cousins." She whacks Wyatt who tried to take her drink. "Why do you need to talk to her? I'm a big girl….. Fine!" She throws the phone at her younger sister. "He wants to talk to you."

"I'm loved by him!" Leonora taunts. "Hey you, long time no talk. I swear I'll get her to drink water."

"Who are they talking too?" Bianca questions as she watches Isadora chugs the drink that Wyatt handed her.

"I don't know." Chris answers before he takes a drink of his fireball.

"Isa, he wants to talk to you!" Leonora hands her sister the phone and whispers several things into the phone and smiles. "I Love you, stay safe you hear me. Or I'll make Junny or Wyatt to orb me over there and kick your ass."

"She'll give us titty twisters if we don't. Please don't let it happen. My nipples haven't healed from the sixteen years of abuse!" Junior screams from across the room.

"You hear that, Junny, is crying because of the memories." Isadora giggles. "I'll call you when I sober up. I promise not to hurt any of them anymore…"

"Wy, who is that?" Chris questions as his blond brother shrinks into his seat..

"That's her boyfriend, Hector." Leonora answers for the blond.

"Hector is freaking beast! He has swag and shit!" Junior coos as he pops chips into his mouth.

"You have a man crush on him don't you." Leonora mumbles.

"Who wouldn't have a man crush on him?" Junior retorts "Right, Wy?"

Chris tunes everything out as soon as he finds out who the man is. Why didn't she tell him, she was in a relationship? Was she getting back at him for what he did with Bianca? Is that why she asked her to be here with him? But they said boyfriend… There's still a chance to win her over.

* * *

_**There you have it. We finally know who is on the other line. Plus we get to see the rest of the group. Let me know what you think-JasZ**_


	5. What's he like?

_**Here's another chap! Honestly, i have a feeling this is going to end soon. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this!-JasZ**_

* * *

After some hours of they all decide to depart and go home, Chris toys with the idea of being with Isadora. Maybe she wouldn't want to be with him… What if she was in love with this Hector? Can he really live with the guilt of ruining their friendship? Of ruining her relationship with the other guy?

He had his chance to be with her and he blew it. He can persuade her to come to him on her own? No… maybe he shouldn't mess with it.. But if it's serious enough he would of met him by now. Wouldn't he have? He is her best friend…

He his mind goes in circles as he thinks about the situation is this how she felt with the whole Bianca thing? Do his siblings know of Hector? If so why didn't they tell him! Maybe they didn't… cursing he pulls out his phone. Quickly he sends a message to Isadora. Who is most likely passed out on her bed.

If this guy was such a great guy, why is she drinking like no tomorrow… Does he hurt her? Has he ever hit her? Can he let her go back to that? DO her brothers know of the treatment she's receiving? Do they even know she's drinking? Or that she's seeing that guy.

Suddenly, a ping is heard. Looking down he sees a message from Bianca. He wants to ignore it but something tells him to read it. As he is about to set it down, his door opens and a big blond head pokes in. His older brother offers him a smile.

"So, I guess you being all silent means you aren't taking the information to well eh?" He states as he steps into the tidy room.

"I have no idea what your-"

"Chris, bro, I know you started to developed feelings for Dora. But your about six years too late." Wyatt replies while taking a seat in a swirly chair. "You had a chance to return the feelings… You were being an idiot chasing the skirts of another. Dora would chase the soles of your shoes… Now it seems that tables have turned. Your chances her skirt and the other chasing the soles of your shoes." Wyatt chuckles.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm getting at is that you need to back off. Dora moved on and the guy seems like a decent one."

"Really a mo-"

"Before you go on insulting someone you don't know baby brother. Is that our uncle is a mortal. So is dad. But, no he isn't. He's a witch as well; at least what Nora told Junior and the rest of us. He's also a cop, Alvaro's partner. That's how they met actually met. The rest of us met him at the wedding; he's funny. He even gets Junior's jokes… and no one gets them."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, i thought you knew. Seeing that Dora would be on the phone with him some part of the time we all hang out. He likes to see how she's doing. He also pops over once and a while when he can. Or he makes Reyna come over and check. You know Reyna doesn't like to play taxi or spy."

"How are things between you and Reyna?" Chris tries to change the subject.

"Good, she and Hector get along I mean they kind of have to seeing that they are related." Wyatt shrugs his broad shoulders.

"What do you mean related?"

"They are half siblings. Same father different donor."

"He's a Halfling like us?"

"Yeah,"

"How didn't you tell me that before?"

"Um… What that Isadora obvious has a thing for angels? It didn't come to mind until now actually…" Wyatt hums as he rubs the back of his neck.

With the new information Chris has a lot to think about. Can he really allow another angel take her way from him? Why didn't notice her consist absence when things went wrong. Of how her mother would be slightly better. It was because her daughter was getting closer to the altar. One less child to worry about… Chris world shatters as he turns to face Wyatt with round green eyes. He can't lose what he just found!

* * *

_**what do you think Chris is going to do? when is he going to meet Hector? Why hasn't Isadora told him about her beau?-JasZ**_


	6. First Encounter

_**Sorry, i didn't update Tuesday, i wasn't feeling to well. Anywho, here's another chap!-JasZ**_

* * *

It's been several days since he found out about Isadora and Hector. He still has a funny feeling that he lost her. Thoughts always on her and how he makes him feel. Doesn't she know how he feels? He goes about doing what he has to at P3 since Melinda bailed again. His phone whistles at him.

Drying his hands on a wash cloth; he pulls it out of his front pocket. Glancing at the name that is printed in front of it; he groans. He really doesn't want to deal with Bianca at the moment. Nor does he want Isadora to get the wrong idea.

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Isadora's voice blooms from behind him.

Whirling around, Chris spots the petite woman. Her dark locks of hair tumble down to the mid of her back. The lilac sundress she has on hugs her form; as her white sandals give her a boost. While; sporting that little smile on her face that makes his day a whole lot better.

"I'll call back later. What are you doing here?" Chris questions seeing that he's avoided her.

"You've been avoiding me, Chrissy. I don't like being ignored. I also want to apologize about the whole Bianca thing. I just wanted you guys to rekindle what was lost."

"Why, would you want to do that?"

"I know you still love her. You're pretending you don't care; trying to play mister macho. But I know you like the back of my hand, that I use a lot mind you, and you're hurting."

"You know, Dora. If you wanted to help me out all you had to do-"

"There you are!" A man appears with a smile on his chiseled face. Hazel green eyes shining: with lure and happiness.

"Hector!" She jumps up to the man who seems to be at least two feet taller than her. "Come, this is Chris my childhood best friend." She introduces the man that looks built like a bloody tank. "Chris this is Hector my boyfriend!"

"I've heard many stories about you." Hector extends a large hand to Chris. Chris takes it and forces a smile on his lips.

"Wish I could say the same." Chris whispers as he pulls his hand from the grip.

"You're keeping me a secret now, Isa?" Hector chuckles.

"I never mentioned Hector to you?" Isadora questions as she blinks several times at Chris. "Please, Hector like you can be a secret. You make more noise the Nora does when she tries to sneak out of the house."

"I do not!" Nora appears it Henry Junior at her side. "Hector!"

"Leo!"

"You're lucky I like you or I'd fling you across the wall. It's good to see your ass here. Finally going to take Dora back?"

"Oye, what is that suppose to mean?" Isadora cries as she whacks her sister.

"That I'm tired of seeing your ugly ass every day."

"Why you little-"

Chris turns to see Henry Junior looking at him with a knowing look. Was he glaring at Hector or looking at Isadora with a lovely dovey look? Just as he's about to say something Bianca appears with a look of concern. It's when she spots the man before Chris and beside Isadora that she blinks in confusion.

* * *

So we finally meet Hector! What do you guys think will happen? Does Henry Junior know something? What about Bianca?-JasZ


	7. Group lunch

_**Here's another Chap! I hope you enjoy - JasZ**_

* * *

He doesn't like him… No sir, he doesn't. The way he hovers over Isadora or how he looks at her. He doesn't like it. How gave him the right to take her way from him? To make her fall in love with him? Anger and envy engulfs his heart.

How in the hell did he get roped into joining the group out to lunch? Bianca sits beside him, looking at Hector. Not that he cares that his ex is looking. He just hates that he can't be alone with her. Henry Junior tries to lighten the mood. That only he and Chris knows will soon change if his anger bubbles out.

"So you Hector, how long are you staying?" Wyatt asks as he shoves a forkful of steak into his mouth.

"A few days… Alvaro wanted me away from the force for a bit stating that I was being a basket case whenever Isa bounces over here."

"He shouldn't talk. He has consist foot in his mouth when his little wife is around." Leonora snorts while taking a sip of her ice tea.

"That's what I told him." Hector chuckles. "that earned me a punch."

"Wait, Al hit you?" Isadora turns to face him with concern.

"Nothing to worry about, love. Estrella, gave him a lashing that will haunt him forever. That woman has a way with words and threats that will scare the pants off anyone."

"I know! I went in once to see if she can give a check up, you know on the down low… She bet me with a broom." Henry replies while toying with a fork. Leonora gives Henry Junior a look.

"Why the hell did you go to her?"

"Well, I didn't want to pay… And I'm basically family. So why not!"

"Freaking leech."

"You don't say that at-"

"Too much info!" One of the twins cries while covering her ears.

"So when are you going to whisk my sister way and get a bun in her oven?" Leonora changes the subject.

This causes Chris to stiffen and everyone to eye the couple that seems to have established that are serious about one another. Chris glares at his plate and tunes everyone out. Hoping that that they will no consider marriage. Pushing down the fact that she would be a lot happier with Hector then him. His heart screams to do something quickly.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it.. Let me know what you guys think... And if he should something about the whole Isadora and Hector thing?-JasZ**_


	8. Valid Point

Here's another chap... To be honest i think this story is about to reach it's end... anywho i hope you enjoy-JasZ

* * *

Lunch ends rather quickly after they all minus the Campos sister and Hector receive a phone call from their parents. They all end up leaving and going to the Halliwell manor. There the Charmed ones are fighting a herd of demons. It's when Chris is blasted and injured that he reasons his life has been nothing but a lie.

How can he save the world everyday and if he is to die no one but his family and friends would mourn him. His mortal friends that know nothing about his double life. Family that are use to his life. Yet he can't bring himself break apart Isadora and Hector… If she leaves him on her free will maybe he has a chance…

"Chris, wake up!" Melinda's voice cries as he feels a slap.

Opening his eyes he sees his family surrounding him along with the Campos sisters. When they got there he's unsure. But he's happy to see that they are there. It when his eyes land on Hector that his smile drops. He knows it's not the man's entire fault that Isadora is with. But he can't help but blame him.

"Are you okay?" Prue asks.

"What kind of questions is that Ladybug?" Junior asks his cousin.

"A valid one!"

"What kind of demon was it?" Hector asks Wyatt.

"Not entirely sure. But it's still out there."

"Sounds lovely. I'll make sure to let Reina know. She'll inform the others."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. I'll be back." He goes up to Isadora and whispers to her.

She quickly hugs him and pecks him on the cheek. Hector orbs out of the way allowing Isadora to return to Chris' side. Bianca appears a matter of seconds later seeing that her ex is injured and another girl at his side. She still dislike Isadora for the problems in the past. But seeing that she has a beau it makes matters worse. She knows Chris is realizing buried emotions towards the girl.

* * *

_**Maybe we will get answers why Bianca dislikes Isadora so much...-JasZ**_


End file.
